Twice Blessed
by Jayne's Moonbrain
Summary: Lena is asked to help Natalie (a light caster) hide from the dark caster after her. Right? (This is my OUAT characters in CC)


+Twice blessed, Beautiful Creatures type prompt.  
Killian is a dark caster after Natalie the light caster. Or is he?  
Set to radioactive. (Had to change her last name for the story to work. Mills isn't a real southern sounding name.)

"You cannot be serious!"Ethan choked out. "You know how this town will react with her here. Why makes you think she'll be any safer with us?"he argued. Lena shot him a look. "They asked for my help and I agreed. Natalie Blackmore deserves the same amount of protection that Macon gave me!"she said with a glare. Ethan narrowed his eyes. "Even the aunts story sounded fishy. She can't be trusted!" Lena didn't particularly disagree with that point. "Its my duty. As head of the family, I have to help if they ask!" Ethan nodded, resigned. Another powerful caster was coming to Gatlin and the people here better be ready!

Natalie Blackmore had been in Gatlin and staying at Ravenwood Manor for an entire week before she said a word. And another two weeks before she actually said anything to them. Girl kept herself private! And all her aunt Lorna would say was that she'd caught the eye of a dark caster in Ireland and they were running from him. But Ethan felt like that wasn't the whole story. And Lena had actually agreed. But they didn't get any real proof for another month.

Ethan and Lena had been sitting on the steps talking about a book they were reading when a car pulled up and a man got out. He was tall (taller than Ethan at least) with dark hair and scruff on his jaw. He was wearing black jeans and boots with a dark green t shirt. He walked up to them, keys clicking against his belt, and pulled his sunglasses off. His blue eyes were startling and not what Ethan expected. If he was a dark caster, shouldn't they be gold? "Natalie here?"he asked, Irish brogue heavy and almost soothing.

Lena narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't believe she's seeing guests."she answered cooly. The man smirked. "I'm sure she'll make an exception for me." He was confident as he said it and Ethan found himself wondering what Natalie's aunt was really afraid of. "Your name?"Ethan choked out. "Killian. Killian James."he said, hand held out to shake. Ethan stood to take it. When he reached the tip of Killian's finger, Killian was thrown back a few feet. Natalie's aunt had asked for a protection spell and Ravenwood Manor was keeping Killian James out.

He stood up angry, blue eyes shifting to gold menacingly. "Natalie!"he yelled and the house cracked with energy. Lorna Blackmore came out of the front door. "Goodbye Killian. Thank you for stopping by!" Killian's angry eyes turned smug . "You cannot keep me out forever. I will be back for her." Killian got back in his car and left, house seemingly relaxing. Ethan could see Natalie Blackmore at a window on the second floor. She didn't look scared. She looked sad.

"He loves her!"Ethan bellowed for what felt like the hundredth time. Lena slammed her book shut. "He wants to possess her. Big difference! You saw him shift Ethan. He's powerful!" Ethan rolled his eyes. "Her family is keeping them apart just like yours tried with us!" He yelled. She sighed. "Ethan,why are you on his side?" Ethan blinked back tears. "Because I remember what it was like. To be the dangerous one. To be the one causing trouble. You are wrong about him, mark my words!" Lena just shook her head. But Ethan had enough. He left.

Natalie sat on a balcony of Ravenwood Manor. The balcony overlooked a large field that Lena had said some battle took place. Seemed like a fitting thing. A battle was going on; between her aunt Lorna and Killian. "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon..!That's all I remember."a voice called from below her. Natalie couldn't keep the smile off on her face. "Shakespeare? Isn't that a little cheesy?" He stepped back to be able to see her better. "Originally, my plan was: Rapunzel,Rapunzel let down your hair! But you're a brunette." He finalized with a blinding smile.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't remember calling you, Romeo."she said softly. He shrugged. "But you do admit that we're star crossed lovers! Point for me!" Natalie shook her head. "Why are you here Killian?" He seemed momentarily stricken. "Was that a serious question? Wild horses couldn't drag me away!"he yelled the last part, arms flailing dramatically. She smiled sadly. Killian walked back a few paces. His eyes shifted to gold momentarily and he ran and launched himself at the balcony. His magic allowed him the height he needed and he grabbed the edge, pulling himself onto it. They were back to blue as he swung his legs over and made no attempt to cross to her.

"Closest you've been in months."she observed. "Not going to try for any closer?" He shook his head. "Hoping you'll come to me." It was spoken quietly but Natalie knew what it meant. She took a step forward and wavered. His arms opened to steady her but he froze. He wouldn't be able to reach her yet anyway. She squared her shoulders and took another step, magic crackling. Killian nodded. "Two more!"he said seriously and she shook her head. "One more." It was a negotiation. She took one, he took one. The magic gave and they stood, fingers barely brushing each other for a whole second.

And then his hand cupped her cheek and she choked on a breath. Tears slid down as he pulled her mouth to his. Hands gabbing and teeth catching, never enough of these tiny moments for either one of them. Natalie felt tears and knew Killian was crying too. He gasped for air when he let her go and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You can't let her do this again! Come home with me!"Killian growled out and Natalie shook her head. "You know I can't!" Killian rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to stay? Someone else can keep her in line!" Natalie shook her head. "It has to be me!"she said, feeling sick. Killian turned from her and punched a piece of balcony plaster away. "Why? Natalie, why? You can feel that this is right!"he nearly shouted, hands motioning the two of them.

She shook her head again. "Just because it feels right doesn't mean it isn't wrong!" This time, Killian did yell. "That's exactly what it means Nat! She fears your happiness, that's all!" The house crackled ominously and Natalie reached for him. He turned from her and the force field separating them was back. Killian turned back to her, blue eyes dripping. "Tell me you don't love me then! Tell me it was a lie. Tell me and I'll leave!"he yelled again. She sunk to the ground crying. "You're just gonna walk away from this?" he whispered. When she made no move to stop him or say anything, Killian cried out and jumped from the balcony. Natalie's choked "NO!" was drowned by the roar of his engine.

Lena had caught the tail end of their conversation. If Ethan was sure of something, he was usually right. And in this case, it seemed like he was right about Killian. Natalie had fallen into a depression after that night. Pretty much all she did was sleep. Lena could remember what being heartbroken had felt like. When Macon died, Lena gave up. With Killian gone, Natalie had gone too.

Lena hung by Natalie's door one night, hearing an odd hum. She pushed open the door and Killian James was sitting on the window ledge, talking softly to her sleeping form. Lena nodded to him and left.

Three nights later, she saw him again. He was in Natalie's bed, pushing her hair back. Lena had thought that Lorna's magic kept Killian out. But that wasn't true. Natalie had always been in control of the magic. With no energy, there was nothing stopping Killian from coming in. If he had wanted her hurt, she'd be dead by now. Lena came all the way into the room. Natalie's eyes were open but she wasn't there. Ethan had called it catatonic when Lena' done it. Killian nodded to her. "Ya know, Ethan said days ago that you loved Natalie. And I'm ashamed to say that I didn't believe him." Lena said softly.

Killian nodded. "If all you knew about a man was that he was a dark caster, it might be hard to believe he could love anyone but himself." Killian said quietly. He seemed to break down after that. "I don't know how to wake her!"he said a little desperately. Lena squared her shoulders. "We'll figure it out!"she promised.

She apologized to Ethan the next day.  
Killian left three days after that.

Two weeks later, the weather began changing around Gatlin. Shifting from the normal unbearably hot to a quick chill that shook your bones. Killian was back. The doors of Ravenwood Manor blew off their hinges. His eyes were no longer blue. They were an eery emotionless gold. Caster gold. When he looked at Lorna Blackmore, she shuddered. It was plain to see that with Natalie gone, the good in Killian was gone too.

Tears sprung from Lorna's eyes as Killian stalked forward. "Stop stop! I'll wake her!" She shouted. Lena tensed beside Ethan. They had thought that Natalie was keeping herself like that. To hear that Lorna had done it, made Ethan question what Lorna had been 'claimed' as. Surely, anyone who would do so much to separate true love, wasn't good. Killian was stock still, waiting on Lorna to keep her promise. "Swear you'll stay away!" Lorna yelled, tears now dried up. "Swear it and i'll wake her right now!"

Lena couldn't believe it! Ethan slowly backed away and up the stairs. It was only a few feet to Natalie's room. He flipped the lights on and watched her body immediately respond to that. "Natalie! Natalie. You gotta fight this on your own!"Ethan called, pulling her body to him. "Fight this. Fight the dark. Killian needs to see you to fight!" Ethan felt the house's magic vibrating. And then a pulse shot through him and Natalie's body. Her eyes slowly drifted open. Ethan watched Natalie's previously cloudy hazel eyes shift to blindingly clear.  
And then gold.

Somewhere Lorna had miscalculated. While Natalie was the good in Killian, Natalie needed Killian to remind her to fight her own dark. Cold gold stared at Ethan for a moment. "Ethan!"Lena called from down the stairs and the sound of glass breaking froze him and Natalie. They both tore down the hallway and stairs. Lorna had Killian choked by her magic, easily overpowering the younger man fighting for his life. "Let him go now!"Natalie said clear in the now swirling snow storm of he house.

Ethan shudder. Watching Lena's power was nothing like Natalie's. Lena's power had become smooth and effortless over the years. Natalie's magic was being driven by her emotions. The house seemed to shake trying to keep Natalie's and Lorna's powers at bay. Lorna tuned to Natalie suddenly frightened. "He'll turn you dark!"Lorna shouted at Natalie. "He can't help himself Natalie. He's dark to his core!" Natalie shook her head. "You're wrong. His core chose to be light. Just like mine!"

Ethan was floored. Lena had claimed herself to be neutral. A balance. Natalie was a light caster, he knew. But to hear that Killian had been a powerful enough male caster to actually be claimed, was stunning. Amma had said it happened only a few to a generation. Killian had been claimed light and turned dark. But it was his core, his soul, that mattered. The house was definitely shaking now. Killian was now fighting Lorna's hold on him. Natalie and Killian were literally fighting to be together. Lena stepped behind Lorna and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let him go or I'll make you!"she threatened quietly.

Lorna's icy glare startled Ethan. He'd always thought she was separating them because she genuinely feared the results. Now, they could all see the truth. Lorna Blackmore was jealous of her powerful niece. Lena's hand closed around Lorna's shoulder and jerked, magical hold on Killian's throat breaking immediately. Killian dropped for the floor, gasping for air. Natalie's magic had severed instantly when Killian fell. She ran to him and checked his pulse. "He's breathing!"she said, tears sliding down her face.

"You are hereby banned from Ravenwood manor and all meetings of the house Ravenwood, Blackmore, Duchannes, and James! You will never contact us again!" Lena's voice was booming in the large space. And binding. Lorna Blackmore was forced from the house and Killian breathed out, body jerking upright and totally free of control. Ethan sided up to Lena and smiled. "I told you he loved her!" He said with a smile. Lena smiled back. "And you were right about that!" Killian's breathing normalized and he opened his eyes fully.

Bright blue and clear hazel locked. " Hey Romeo." Natalie said quietly with a watery smile.

One year later, Ethan Wade and Lena Duchannes were in Drogheda Ireland watching Natalie Rae Blackmore and Killian Thomas James get married. It was partly traditional and partly caster. Killian's brother Craig (also a caster) has invited Ethan and Lena into his home for the visit. Natalie looked stunning in a sweeping white gown.

Ethan figured he was twice blessed. Most people, don't live a fairy tale romance. Ethan had a forever love that he'd had to fight for. And then he had the privilege of watching Killian and Natalie fight for theirs. So many people throw away loves worth fighting for.  
But that day, as snow fell around them, Ethan kissed the top of Lena's frizzing hair and smiled.

True love did always win in the end.


End file.
